


梅林的胡子

by CCCCCCCCCCCC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: EC, M/M, 德哈, 贱虫
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCCCCCCCCC/pseuds/CCCCCCCCCCCC
Summary: 梅林帮助霍格沃茨打败伏地魔后，自己却快快乐乐的当了一名失忆的转学生。逗趣欢乐向。全员HE（大概是？后来会有车。每对CP都有。





	1. 梅林的胡子——一

**Author's Note:**

> “魔法不是用野心、勇气、智慧或宽容凝成的东西。  
> 制造它需要的唯一一样魔药，就是无私的爱。”

“魔法，

只存在于爱中。”

 

 

—————————————

 

新学期的霍格沃茨格外热闹。

 

哈利一行人从列车上下来，显得神采飞扬。不仅是因为又能见到久别重逢的同学了、或者是自己的弟弟妹妹要进行分院仪式，更是因为他们打败了伏地魔。

 

“多么令人激动！”赫敏第一次情绪这么激昂，她眉飞色舞地看着哈利和罗恩。“当时可真是让人头脑一片空白，那条蛇就在我们面前，还好纳威用剑把它杀死了——嘿，纳威在那！”

 

她叫了一声，立刻冲刚刚下车的纳威挥了挥手。罗恩敢打赌，打败伏地魔后的一整个假期里，赫敏都在精神失常的边缘徘徊。他也十分激动，不仅是因为霍格沃茨不会再遭到伏地魔的骚扰，还是因为他被授予了级长勋章、并且换了一把新扫帚。他收到信的时候才想起来，五年级是要选级长的。罗恩挺了挺胸膛，一本正经的说：“哈利，这次分院仪式上，有你的亲戚吗？”

 

“哦，没有，”哈利把玩着手中的魔杖，漫不经心地回应道。和伏地魔的战斗让他身心疲惫，却兴奋到了极点，以至于昨天被乔治和弗雷德从德思礼家带走的时候，误食了两兄弟的‘昏昏欲睡糖’，现在还有点迷糊。“我也不知道，弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈从未谈起过。我想是没有的，如果有、我应该知道。”

 

赫敏扭过头，她胸前的级长徽章闪闪发光。

 

“麦格教授..啊不，麦格校长很重视胜利后的第一次分院仪式，如果你们不想刚开学就被扣分的话，最好快点走。”赫敏有些厌恶的看着二人身后，拽着罗恩的袖子想把他拉走。

 

哈利转过身，两袭魔法袍在他们的身后，胸口上都有斯莱特林的图案，只不过一个戴着级长徽章。那两个人脸上都带着笑，也都有金色的头发。马尔福同往常一样，讥讽般看着哈利：“我还以为你会成为级长呢。原来你也不是那么厉害，对吧？”

 

他咯咯的笑起来，看着正生气的瞪着他的赫敏，挑挑眉头：“你是级长？不错，和罗恩一个模样。格兰芬多选级长未免太随便了。”

 

罗恩也转过身，右手去拿放在包里的魔杖。马尔福旁边的人却早他一步，拿出魔杖冲着他说道：“塔朗泰拉舞。”

 

赫敏连忙抽出魔杖，喊道：“咒立停！”

 

罗恩的双腿只是挪动了一下，并没有跳起滑稽的舞蹈。赫敏气愤的看着他们两个，眼珠像是不愿在眼眶里安分的待着一般：“亚瑟，你不该和这种人同流合污。”

 

“Ah，这不叫同流合污。”亚瑟摊摊手，无奈的说了一句。

 

哈利晃了晃头，他感觉药效终于下去了一点。马尔福双手交叉在胸口，看着他：“没睡醒吗，小救世主。一会儿在餐厅可别打瞌睡。”

 

马尔福和亚瑟撞开他们，朝霍格沃茨走去。正在招呼一年级学生的海格看到了经过，悄悄地给他们下了一个锁腿咒。看见马尔福和亚瑟倒在泥地里的景象，罗恩才恢复了点平时的状态，嗤着鼻子笑了出来。

 

等到全部年级的学员到齐，麦格教授才敲敲面前的高脚杯，说起了祝词。哈利没有怎么听，他不愿意接受邓布利多不在了的事实。所有人都不愿接受，假期的放松让他们暂时忘却烦恼，却不能使他们失去记忆。尤其是小精灵多比，他好几次偷跑到哈利的家，求他给自己施一个一忘皆空咒。哈利以咒语高深拒绝了。

 

可多比不信——谁会相信‘救世主’、打败了伏地魔的哈利波特连这个咒语都使用不出来呢？

 

但这是真的。准确的是，伏地魔不是他一个人打败的。在与伏地魔抗争时，纳威杀死了伏地魔的最后一个魂器，可伏地魔却吸收在场人的法力，支撑着和他战斗。哈利当然打不过那么多人的力量，他万念俱灰。

 

他在一片绿光前隐隐约约看到了一个穿着长袍的老人。是邓布利多吗？他想，两只手握住魔杖，好容易才抵住伏地魔的索命咒。但他坚持不了多久了。伏地魔好像看不见这个老者，表情狰狞的向哈利逼近。

 

那个老者突然挥挥手，好像不耐烦的叫哈利退后。哈利愣了愣，手中的动作略微停顿，却还是没放下魔杖。老者回头瞪了他一眼，虽然已经白发苍苍，但眼光清亮，黑白瞳仁界限分明。他一把揪过哈利的魔杖，伏地魔的索命咒立刻呼啸着奔来。这咒语原本就凶险，加上那么多人的力量，估计所有人都要中招了。

 

在绿光来到老者面前时，他猛地把手中拄着的法杖杵在地上，绿光立刻停滞不前。伏地魔怔住了，他又加大了力度。但哈利清楚的看到，他的身体正在慢慢消失。老者发出一声短促的嗤笑，口中念念有词，法杖立刻迸发出耀眼的光芒，把索命咒击了回去，命中伏地魔的胸口。哈利只觉得额头上的伤疤千刀万剐般的疼痛，昏了过去。当他醒来的时候，手中握着自己的魔杖，而抬头就是那根法杖。

 

他后来问了很多的人，他们只看见了哈利和伏地魔。没有一个人证明老者的存在，连皮皮鬼都骂他疯了。因为他描述的那个人，与传说中的梅林一模一样。那根法杖后来被存放在之前放魔法石的地方了。

 

罗恩担心的拍了拍哈利的肩膀，他这才反应过来。分院帽已经唱完歌了，现在轮到的是一个叫汤姆·帕克的男孩，分院帽怪声怪气的把他分到了赫奇帕奇。汤姆好像吓到了，跑下凳子在空地站着，找不到自己学院的队伍。赫奇帕奇的人用口型示意他过来，马尔福却故意吹了声口哨，汤姆又愣住了。

 

一个穿着带有赫奇帕奇标志的魔法袍的男生跑上去，牵着汤姆的手，把他带到了座位上。

 

“彼得·帕克。赫奇帕奇的级长。”赫敏小声说，她的眼睛放着光，似乎有星星一样。“你们不觉得他很好看吗？”

 

“拜托你，赫敏。形象、谢谢，谢谢了。”罗恩蹙着眉头，对赫敏的话很是不屑。

 

赫敏只是翻翻白眼作为回应。

 

分院仪式结束了。麦格教授把分院帽重新放回原位，眼神飘落在门口，似乎在等人。她坐回到座位，清清嗓子：“各位学员，上个学期和伏地魔的对抗虽然胜利，但还是带来了惨痛的损失。邓布利多校长、斯内普教授、还有其他在战斗中献身的教授、同学们，他们值得我们去尊敬。”

 

“战争是残酷的，我们不能让人拥有起死回生的能力，但我们仍可以怀念着他们，只要我们记得，他们就还在我们身边。”

 

“而这学期的授课讲师有很多空缺，所以霍格沃茨又迎来一些新的教授，他们将填补空缺。”

 

哈利碰了碰身边的赫敏：“你认识他们吗？”

 

顺着他的目光看去，教师餐桌上多了几张陌生的面孔。其中一个穿着普通的袍子，嘴角挂着微笑，看人的表情十分温柔。另一个则神情严肃，居高临下的看着台下的学生们。最后一个是个很漂亮的女教授，金色的头发散落下来，显得不可亵渎。

 

赫敏摇摇头，眸中闪过一丝疑惑：“不..我见过其中一个，可不是在这，是在麻瓜的世界。”

 

“麻瓜的世界！？”罗恩发出一声轻叹。

 

“一点儿没错，”赫敏点着头，“那个人去我父母那里治过牙。”

 

哈利忍不住笑了一声，然后连忙正色。麦格教授正向这里看来，她瞪了他们一眼，似乎在责怪他们没礼貌的表现。

 

麦格教授收回目光，接着说道：“这位是查尔斯·泽维尔教授，他将会在接下来的时间里成为你们的魔药学老师、以及他会成为格兰芬多的院长。”

 

那个很温柔的老师站了起来，十分绅士的冲大家鞠了个九十度的躬。

 

“这是埃里克·兰谢尔教授。他会替补魔咒课以及斯莱特林院长的空缺。”

 

那个神情严肃的老师站了起来，微微一点头表示友善。

 

“这位是我们的变形课老师——瑞雯教授。”

 

那个很美丽的老师站了起来，勾起唇角微微一笑。

 

哈利注意到，海格的双手一直紧张的搓来搓去。他这才想起来，神奇动物学还没有人授课。不过他并不需要担心，因为海格的表现是极好的，而且他也一定能胜任这份工作。

 

麦格教授刚要说话，就听到了三声敲门声。她立马整理好衣领，敲敲杯子示意大家安静。门开了，是一个和哈利他们年纪相仿的男生。他的颧骨很高，容貌清秀，像只可爱的小精灵。他一只手抱着一大摞书，另一只则提着一个笼子，笼中关着一直小巧的龙。海格忍不住向前探了探头，而哈利只是想他刚才是不是用头撞的门。

 

“.......”

 

一阵安静过后，有个小小的声音说道：“锁腿咒。”

 

男生一下子扑倒在地，书本散了一地，那只小龙也被摔了出去，愤怒的喷着小小的火焰。他的腿被紧紧地黏住了，动弹不得。

 

赫敏赶紧抽出魔杖，再次喊道：“咒立停！”

 

男生解了咒，笑了笑，说了声谢谢。他甚至没发现救他的是谁，他只是对着天花板说出了那句话。

 

接着，他的瞳孔发出金光，掉到地上的书本、还有那只小龙又回到了他的手中。餐厅里发出一阵惊叹。谁能没有魔杖、不念咒语就让东西摆成一排安分的回来呢？

 

拉文克劳一年级的新生缠着彼得问：“我们也能像那样吗？”

 

彼得一头黑线，不知道怎么回答。

 

“我很抱歉..但我迷路了，这不太好找，我是跟着列车来的。”男生说，他的脸上浮现出尴尬的表情。

 

麦格教授昂了昂头，然后有点僵硬地笑了笑：“没关系，你没错过分院仪式。”

 

接着，她瞪着刚才施法的亚瑟，说：“我可不想刚开学就给斯莱特林扣上十分。”

 

坐在一旁的埃里克教授的表情十分微妙，他举起魔杖，念着咒语，把亚瑟手中的魔杖夺了过来。亚瑟则一副不在意的样子，稍微装着露出抱歉的模样，碰了碰马尔福，一脸坏笑的继续看着那个男生。

 

麦格教授示意他坐在椅子上，把分院帽取了下来，戴到他的头上。也是奇怪，那顶破破烂烂的帽子一碰到那男孩，就容光焕发了似的，声音提高了不止一个八度，震得男生耳膜生疼。

 

“真特别、你是个新来的。你叫什么？”分院帽几乎是用唱腔说出了这句话。

 

“梅林。”男生轻轻吐出两个音节。在斯莱特林桌上的亚瑟笑容突然凝固，嘴角不自然的抽搐着，而马尔福则幸灾乐祸的笑了出声。台下也是一阵骚动。赫敏咬着嘴唇，罗恩也抽了抽嘴角，他在憋笑。梅林这个名字可不是谁都能叫的，这男生虽然特别，但叫这个名字还是个笑话。

 

“哦，梅林！”分院帽咳嗽两声，然后欢快地唱了起来：

 

“这是一个奇迹，

 

关于我们可爱的小梅林，

 

伟大的魔法师与他同名，

 

我必须要深思熟虑才能给他分配学院。

 

现在，请小梅林仔细听我唱：

 

那是一千多年前的事情，

 

我刚刚被编织成形，

 

有四个大名鼎鼎的巫师，

 

他们的名字流传至今:

 

勇敢的格兰芬多，来自荒芜的沼泽，

 

美丽的拉文克劳，来自宁静的河畔，

 

仁慈的赫奇帕奇，来自开阔的谷地，

 

精明的斯莱特林，来自那一片泥潭。

 

他们共有一个梦想、一个心愿，

 

同时有一个大胆的打算，

 

要把年轻的巫师培育成材，

 

霍格沃茨学校就这样创办 。

 

这四位伟大的巫师

 

每人都把自己的学院建立，

 

他们在所教的学生身上

 

看重的才华想法不一。

 

格兰芬多认为，最勇敢的人

 

应该受到最高的奖励;

 

拉文克劳觉得，头脑最聪明者

 

总是最有出息;

 

赫奇帕奇感到，最勤奋努力的

 

才最有资格进入学院;

 

而渴望权力的斯莱特林

 

最喜欢那些有野心的少年。

 

现在，让我帮你选择你的学院，

 

也是你的归途。“

 

分院帽唱完一首歌后，梅林的脸上漾出一抹红色。他忍不住翻着眼睛疑惑的看那顶分院帽。

 

没等他说话，分院帽就喊道：”格兰芬多！！“

 

格兰芬多的人几乎都站起来鼓掌。梅林这样的插校生可不多见，并且他看起来很惹人喜欢，魔法的造诣也很高。许多女生一直盯着他看。天啊、不夸张的形容，他就是一个人间精灵。

 

哈利冲梅林笑了笑，罗恩则尽职尽责的冲他挥挥手，让他坐到他的身边。麦格教授没有多说什么，她今天有些反常，只是匆匆的看了几眼梅林，便打了个响指，宣布晚餐开始。

 

――――――――――――

大家猜猜谁去赫敏父母的医院治牙了（手动滑稽


	2. 梅林的胡子——二

“魔法吟唱着千年的爱恨。

它凝聚着一群人的悔恨。”

 

——————————————

 

餐桌上立刻摆满了食物。

 

罗恩饿极了，迫不及待地往自己的盘子里拿了几个布丁和小鸡翅。梅林看他吃得狼吞虎咽，微微抿着嘴瞪瞪眼睛，什么话也没说。赫敏想和他说话，可惜没来得及开口就被同年级的格温拉着谈论起了其他事情。哈利则还沉浸在药物的余韵中，差点整张脸拍到桌子上。有的人好奇的看着梅林身边的小火龙，有的人则和朋友谈论着这个转学生。

 

梅林拿着刀叉，向后看去。他还没看到任何人，就被差点没头的尼克吓了一跳。尼克飘在半空中，打量着他，看的他心发毛。

 

“小子，霍格沃茨多少年没收过插校生了。你真是个幸运儿。”尼克大大咧咧的说，他的脑袋一晃一晃，像是要掉下来一样。

 

梅林连忙伸出手，说：“我收到了信，才知道有这样一所专修魔法的学校。我以为世界上只有我能这样..”

 

“使用魔法吗，当然不是啦！”尼克哈哈大笑，看着他伸出的手，笑得更是欢了。“我的孩子、你伸出的手代表友善，可我不能还给你这份友善。就像这样..”

 

他也伸出手去，刚想告诉梅林任何人都碰不到幽灵这个事实，突然愣住了。梅林握住了他的手，那种感觉——他已经好几百年没感受过了！

 

“梅林的胡子！——抱歉，我的意思是、这太疯狂了！”差点没头的尼克瞪大了双眼。麦格教授和一小部分学员都被吸引过来了，接着就是诧异的窃窃私语声，亚瑟也不解的歪头看他。

 

“什么！你能触碰到差点没头的尼克？！”赫敏也不可思议的看着他。为了证明这是真的，尼克戳了戳梅林的脸蛋。

 

罗恩被呛得不停咳嗽，他用手去碰了碰梅林，又碰了碰尼克。梅林的触觉是真实的，尼克却还是往常一样摸不到。

 

纳威也探过头，手里把玩着记忆球。

 

“你们格兰芬多可真是人才辈出。”马尔福突然说道。他嫉妒的看着梅林，而亚瑟却对他充满了兴趣。“不会是黑魔法吧？”

 

赫敏嗤之以鼻：“别用你那肮脏的想法去想梅林。”

 

麦格教授敲敲杯子。哈利昏昏沉沉的想、如果麦格教授再敲一次的话，杯子肯定不会完整了。

 

“关于梅林的事情，我以后会和大家说。你们只需要知道一件事，梅林的父母都是十分著名的魔法师就够了。他们在这个孩子身上很下功夫，所以梅林有什么和你们不一样的地方，只是他的能力而已。”麦格教授端着脸色，脸上阴云密布。

 

麦格教授说完，餐厅中的声音立刻小了下来。赫敏努力的把头探的离梅林近了点，焦糖色的大眼睛中发着光：“你是怎么做到的？你不需要魔杖就能移动物体、还能触摸到幽灵！”

 

梅林用手指叩了叩桌面，他杯中的南瓜汁在发着颤。“我不知道——我以为任何人都可以这样的。”

 

罗恩喝了口水，五官挤成一团，好像在对梅林拥有神奇魔力却不重视感到生气，他的手臂上下飞舞，眼睛瞪得像只青蛙：“如果我可以像你一样的话、我大概现在早就破例成为男学生会主席了。”

 

赫敏则白了他一眼：“你可没有天赐神力。你只有红发、雀斑、和一个自大的脑袋。”

 

梅林干巴巴的笑了笑，然后说：“我昨天才开始准备入学用具。你们都有魔杖、是吗？”

 

赫敏点点头，她的目光落到那只火龙上：“你在列车的哪个车厢？我每一个都打过招呼了，可是从没见过你。”

 

“噢，我是骑着龙来的。”梅林夹了一块巴思果子面包，放到嘴里。一股麦香立刻在他的嘴中氤氲开来。

 

罗恩歪着头，笑着说：“这是个玩笑吧？那么小的龙是不能骑得。我哥哥就是驯龙的专家、只有松林果铭龙才能成为一种交通工具。”

 

梅林摊摊手，把最后一块面包塞到嘴里，又喝了一大口南瓜汁：“我用了放大咒。”

 

罗恩一副豁然开朗的样子，转身用胳膊碰了碰趴在桌上打瞌睡的哈利，又一脸愁容的看着赫敏：“想个办法把他弄醒。一会儿我们还要去把新生带到宿舍呢。你带了清醒水吗？”

 

“不，那瓶我早就在大上次的考试前用完了。黄油啤酒也许可以让他清醒一点、但霍格沃茨里可没有这佳酿。”赫敏摇着头，似乎打算往哈利的脸上泼一瓢水。“对了！彼得或许知道‘冰冰凉凉清醒咒’的使用方法，让他来给哈利解咒吧？”

 

罗恩哼了一声，怪腔怪调的说：“餐厅里可不许使用‘冰冰凉凉清醒咒’，他那么遵规守纪的人怎么会破例。”

 

赫敏没理睬他，而是变出纸笔写了两句话，就把纸条叠成规整的一团，丢到了正在给新生夹菜的彼得。彼得打开纸条，看了看，然后为难的拿出魔杖，好像违反了规定就会让伏地魔重生一样似的。他犹豫了一会，从胸口的口袋里拿出一支羽毛笔，在纸条的背面写了几个字，又把纸条稳稳当当的丢到了赫敏的手中。赫敏迫不及待地打开纸条，上面写着：

 

格兰杰小姐：

 

我很愿意帮助哈利，但是霍格沃茨规定不可以随意使用魔法，所以我不能够使用‘冰冰凉凉清醒咒’，但是我有一个很简单的办法，就是去问问拉文克劳的韦德·威尔逊先生，他每天都随身带着一瓶浓缩的黄油啤酒。

 

你友好的邻居彼得·帕克

 

“好吧，还是就让哈利在餐厅睡一整天吧。”赫敏瞄了一眼在拉文克劳的座位上调戏着张秋的韦德，吐了吐舌头。

 

“明智的选择，上次他在给我的黄油啤酒里加了墨水！”罗恩意难平的说。

 

没等叫醒睡的不省人事的哈利，麦格教授就宣布用餐完毕，赫敏和罗恩急匆匆的把哈利推给纳威，哄着一群叽叽喳喳的新生站好排，走出门去。

 

梅林把刀叉放好，又帮着纳威叫醒了哈利。马尔福在领着一帮小孩走过的时候恶趣味的给了哈利一个粟爆。哈利迷迷糊糊的把眼镜摘下来，马尔福早就走没影了。纳威担心地看着他，说：“你没事吧？”

 

哈利施了一个修复咒，把眼镜重新带好：“哦..我的眼镜刚才裂了一条缝，不过没有关系。”

 

他又看到了站在一旁的梅林，友好的说：“你好。我是哈利，哈利·波特。”

 

“梅林。”梅林笑笑，颧骨更是突出。

 

“嘿、各位。哈利，你已经好了吗？我刚送完新生。赫敏说你吃掉了韦斯莱的昏昏欲睡糖。我上次把它当作普通的糖果，结果睡了一整天。斯内普教授把我骂了一顿，还给赫奇帕奇扣掉了十分...我真想念他。噢、你是梅林！刚才孩子们都很崇拜你呢！我是彼得，是赫奇帕奇的级长，不过我不太有信心能管好学院，韦德又经常来打乱我的计划..”彼得跑过来，手里还握着一瓶黄油啤酒。

 

“谢谢你、彼得。我好多了。”哈利连忙打断他。他可知道彼得·帕克说起话来滔滔不绝，这不是坏事，但也不算好。

 

哈利、纳威和梅林回到宿舍。梅林在听到口令是’香草烤鸡‘时忍不住发出笑音。哈利充当导游，带梅林四下走了走。

 

“这里是公共休息室，你可以把龙放到这儿。”哈利说。纳威摇摇晃晃的上楼去了。

 

梅林点点头，正想把自己的小龙放到火炉旁，却猛地怔住了。

 

“糟了，我把他落在餐厅了！”


	3. 梅林的胡子——三

她离开了，而他要去寻找她。

 

————————————————

 

 

 

梅林有些焦急地摇着头，似乎那只龙离开他就会烧了霍格沃茨一样。

哈利想了想，从身后拿出隐身衣来，递给梅林：“餐厅不会关门，你现在去还来得及。小心巡逻的老师。别忘了咒语是’香草烤鸡‘！”

梅林接过隐身衣，披在了身上。他冲哈利说了声谢谢，便打开门走了出去。一瞬间，他有点后悔自己没拿一盏灯出来了。外面黑漆漆的，只有走廊边墙上挂着的昏暗灯火让他不至于看不清路。他走到一层楼梯，旁边的画像全都打着瞌睡。

突然，楼梯旋转着移到了另一边。梅林不得不越过扶手，回到正常的轨迹上。

皮皮鬼还没有睡觉。他不知道从哪儿拿来了一根羽毛笔，在楼梯上蹦来蹦去，口中还念念有词。梅林蹑手蹑脚的跨过皮皮鬼在的那阶楼梯，朝着餐厅走了过去。不知道是不是紧张出来的幻觉，他听到有微弱的脚步声传来，赶紧跑到了餐厅的门前。

哈利大概不知道，餐厅今天是锁着的。梅林皱着眉头，轻轻的推了推刻着华丽浮雕的大门。

“阿拉嚯洞开。”他凑近门口说，眼中迸发出金光，门上的锁却纹丝不动。他疑惑的看着门，又念了一次咒语。门还是不开。

梅林把隐身衣的帽子摘下来，顿了一下，让眼中的光透过大门。门上的锁咯拉一声开了。他兴奋的笑了笑，扯开门上的锁，推开门走了进去。他忘记把帽子戴上了，以至于只能看见个漂浮的脑袋。

门很沉，梅林得小心翼翼的关门才能让它不发出闷响。屋内更加黑暗，甚至没有一丝光亮。他打了个寒颤，咽了口唾沫，摸着黑向前走去。他用手把着凳子和餐桌，努力的适应黑暗。突然，他的脚底踩到了一个棍状的东西。不是像筷子一样的光滑，而是像一根魔杖。

梅林俯下身捡起那根魔杖，擦了擦上面的灰，念到：“荧光闪烁！”

魔杖的顶端立刻散发出光亮。他能看清面前的一小块地了。这是埃里克教授今天坐的地方，那这根魔杖一定是亚瑟的了。梅林不认识今天给他下咒的人，但他还是笑眯眯地在这根魔杖上下了一个爆炸咒。

他走向自己今天坐的地方。一阵微小的声音响起，是他的龙在叫。

突然，一个声音有些慌乱的说：“你是谁？”

梅林也吓了一跳，忙用魔杖对着声音响起的地方。那站着一个金发碧眼的男生，穿着斯莱特林的校服，手里还提着一盏灭了的灯。亚瑟也看清了梅林，他差点昏厥过去。谁在深夜见到一个漂浮的脑袋会不害怕呢？

“是你！”

“是你！”

两人同时说，都为自己的倒霉发出了一声叹息。

“把魔杖还给我，没礼貌的家伙！还有、你的脑袋怎么回事？”亚瑟瞪着梅林，一把把魔杖夺了回来。

梅林也显得受了惊吓，喘了几口气，压着愤怒的声音，不甘示弱地瞪了回去：“我没礼貌？你这个白痴。是你用魔杖攻击了我，并且你的魔杖已经被没收了，你现在是在违反校规。”

“你不能，”亚瑟一副不敢相信的表情，“你不能够这样跟我说话。”

他把魔杖放下，宽大的衣袖往上拽了拽，双手叉着腰，说：“你违纪偷偷溜出来又要干什么？”

“我落了东西在这儿。”梅林说着，把隐身衣脱下来，紧紧的拿在手里。

“你的脑子吗？”亚瑟笑了一声。

梅林扭过头，不再和他说一句话。他拎起装着小龙的笼子，抬腿就要走，却被亚瑟硬生生拽了回来。

“我还以为你很爷们呢。就是说说而已？”亚瑟讥讽着说。

见梅林仍旧一言不发，他更是变本加厉，张开双臂说：“来啊、来啊，来啊。大块头。”

梅林只想赶紧离开这里，他眼中的金光一闪，亚瑟手中的魔杖便猛地打了他的额头。亚瑟闷哼一声，正还想说些什么，梅林却不见了。

梅林披上了隐身衣，走到门口用力把灯拍开，还故意发出一声诡异的尖叫。那只小龙喷着火焰，差点把哈利的隐身衣烧出洞来。亚瑟在他身后小声嘟囔了几句，然后捡起魔杖走向门口。

灯光和声音吸引了老师的注意。梅林不知道会是哪个老师来惩罚这个皇家菜头，但是绝对够亚瑟长长记性的了。

走廊里回荡着孤零零的脚步声，亚瑟也知道被发现的后果，连忙关掉了灯。梅林无声地撇了撇嘴，悄悄把灯又打开了。灯亮的一瞬间，一张冰冷的脸出现在二人面前。梅林只是吓了一跳，不过他很快就幸灾乐祸起来。

亚瑟则没了往日的傲气，结结巴巴地说：“埃..埃里克教授。”

他把魔杖往身后藏了藏。梅林发出一声微弱的、类似于得意的气音，把亚瑟手中的魔杖打落在地。埃里克教授的表情更加难看，深邃的眼睛紧紧盯着亚瑟。

“你是该解释一下了。”话不多，只这么一句，还是让亚瑟的脸不自然的抽了抽。

梅林咬着嘴唇才没发出一点声音。他轻轻绕到埃里克教授的身后，跑了出去。虽然他还很想再看看亚瑟吃瘪的样子，但他可不想也被查寝的老师抓包。

亚瑟还在和埃里克大眼瞪小眼。显而易见、他的气势弱了一截，大概是埃里克严厉的眼神让他快要窒息而亡，亚瑟开口道：“不..教授、除了我，还有人在这儿。”

埃里克挑了挑眉：“你是在说我瞎吗。”

确实，他的身后空荡荡的，连个幽灵都没有。亚瑟转过身，猛地在身后一抓，想让梅林露出原形。

什么都没有——梅林早就跑没影了！！

 

 

跑回宿舍的梅林气喘吁吁的摘下隐身衣，看着胖夫人惊愕的眼神，陪笑一般的扯了扯嘴角。

“那是什么，你的宠物是..一条龙？”胖夫人扯着嗓子叫道，以表现她有多惊奇。

梅林把笼子举起来：“我想是的。Em..香草烤鸡！”

胖夫人慢慢把门打开，嘴里嘀咕着什么、如果能骑着龙参加魁地奇比赛就太风光了的话。梅林不知道什么是魁地奇，他现在只能想到亚瑟一脸尴尬的画面。

带着一丝困意，他轻手轻脚地上了床，翻来覆去的滚了一会，这才慢慢入睡了。

今天的月亮很圆、在天上散发着光芒。不比太阳热烈，但比它柔和。

 

第二天清晨，哈利早早就醒来了。或许是因为觉睡多了的原因，他感到从来没这么有精神。哈利一边打着哈欠，一边翻身下了床。他套上袍子，打开笔记本，看了看黏在上面的课程表——今天上午有魔药课。

他首先想起了斯内普布置的作业还没完成。然后他又笑了笑、斯内普教授已经不在了啊。他和斯内普的灵魂有过一次短暂的对话，斯内普要走的决心是他拦不住的。哈利问他为什么，斯内普只是摆着和之前一样的冰冷表情，眼中却隐隐有星光闪烁。他又贪恋一般的看了一眼哈利的眼眸，无声地作出了答案。

 

他要去找莉莉。

即使她可能已经不在原地。

 

哈利抹了一把脸颊，脑袋里一片混沌。他收拾好今天要用的东西，下了楼。

罗恩正在清点新生，以免落下几个调皮鬼。他安抚着叽叽喳喳的小魔法师们，抽空扭头看了一眼哈利：“这让我想起了我们第一次上课的时候。我们没跟上队伍，迟到了、还记得吗？”

“我们都体验到当时珀西的无奈了，对吧？”哈利笑了笑，歪着头问，“赫敏呢？她怎么不和你一起？”

“哼..”罗恩给一个把自己的魔杖敲断了的孩子擦了擦眼泪，怏怏不乐的说，“她说要去带梅林买根魔杖，一大早就叫着梅林去和麦格校长请假了。她真该庆幸魔杖商店是对角巷最早开门的一家。哦、对了，你知道吗，我们新来的黑魔法老师也是狼人。”

罗恩说到’狼人‘的字眼时，下意识压低了声音。

哈利问道：“是卢平教授回来了吗？”

“不..”罗恩有些遗憾的摇了摇头。“妈妈说她自从和伏地魔的那场战斗后、整个人就有些消沉。”

孩子们乱成一片，没人注意到’伏地魔‘这个昔日即便是大人也不敢谈论的字眼。罗恩也没有压低声音。

哈利叹了口气：“毕竟..是呀、他失去的太多了。”

罗恩点点头，换了一种愉快的情绪说：“真不敢相信、伏地魔已经被我们打败后，我们两个还是走不出阴影啊。”

 

哈利帮着罗恩把新生领到了餐厅。斯莱特林的餐桌上，马尔福、亚瑟一行人正在讨论着什么。见哈利坐到了座位上，亚瑟朝马尔福使了个眼色。

哈利把魔杖和书籍放到餐桌上。他的肩膀被重重的拍了一下。马尔福正笑着站在他身后，苍白的面孔上浮现一点血色。

“嘿、疤头。”马尔福说，“梅林哪去了？”

“出去了。”哈利说道。他不愿理睬马尔福，因为只要他一和哈利说话，就绝对都是没有任何用的废话、有时候有用，也是夹杂着讽刺的。哈利不得不承认马尔福既有斯莱特林的野心，也有拉文克劳的智慧。只不过他觉得，如果有一位魔法师能以自大为学院的精神的话，马尔福的实力绝对不容小睽。

马尔福发出一声带着鼻音的不满笑音，转身走了两步，又好像想起了什么似的，扭头说：“再有几周就是魁地奇比赛了，格兰芬多准备成什么样了？”

哈利头也不回，把玩着手中的魔杖：“你该操心的是斯莱特林。“

麦格校长快步走了进来，马尔福赶紧回到了座位上。

随后跟着进来的是查尔斯、埃里克和瑞雯。瑞雯走在前面，表情十分阴郁。后面的查尔斯则笑着和埃瑞克说些什么。

查尔斯走到格兰芬多的座位上，给忙活了一早上的罗恩倒了一杯南瓜汁，拍了拍他的肩膀：“干得不错。”

罗恩笑了笑，冲哈利挑了挑眉。哈利也冲他做了一个辛苦了的动作。

“梅林和赫敏去哪了？我刚刚在宿舍也没看见他们。”查尔斯探过头，从衣兜里拿出一块糖，“乔治和弗雷德刚刚给了我一块糖，他们人真好。”

“其实..！”罗恩和哈利同时喊道。可惜查尔斯已经把糖果含进了嘴里。他吓得一哆嗦，那颗恶作剧糖果立刻滚进了他的肚子里。

查尔斯笑眯眯地看着他们两个人：“怎么了？我没有太多糖果了。”

“好吧..看来我们得问韦德要黄油啤酒了。乔治怎么不快点把解药研制出来？”罗恩抽搐着嘴角，说道。

哈利则摊摊手：“至少今天的魔药课会改成其他课了。”

查尔斯则打了个哈欠，喃喃道：“我真是越来越不懂你们了。”

哈利和罗恩贴心的把查尔斯扶到了他的座位上，然后一起冲着在座位上偷笑的乔治和弗雷德无奈的叹了口气。

 

梅林的胡子。乔治和弗雷德什么时候才能毕业啊。


	4. 梅林的胡子——四

——————————

 

 

赫敏和梅林在快要结束早餐时，终于跑了回来。哈利正和罗恩讨论着粪石的其他用法，时不时低下头咬一口面包。

“嘿、赫敏，梅林。”坐在他们旁边的格温说道，她用手把垂下来的发丝捋了捋，冲二人微微一笑。“我知道昨天晚上的事了，你很勇敢。亚瑟经常会让人生气，你挫了他的风头。”

“看来我做了一件好事。”梅林给赫敏拉开椅子，坐到一旁，把魔杖小心翼翼的放到桌子上。

罗恩看着赫敏，一脸疑惑：“昨晚？昨晚怎么了？”

“你当然不知道、罗恩。昨晚你倒头就睡。”哈利嗤嗤的笑了出来。“我昨晚把隐身衣借给了梅林，他把他的小龙丢到这儿了。之后的事我不清楚，但他肯定遇上了亚瑟、还教训了他一顿。亚瑟今天一直在找他呢。”

“那个家伙！”梅林朝着斯莱特林的方向瞪了一眼。“呼、他要和我打架，还说我是小身板！”

格温同情地看着他：“我很抱歉这是实话。但你打压了他的王子作风，这比小身板什么的厉害多了——你的身高至少很完美。”

赫敏则打掉罗恩想要再吃一块有着很高糖分的手：“别吃那么多！你会胖成马尔福那两个跟班的！”

罗恩则不以为然，摇着头慢条斯理的又咬了一口面包，含糊着说：“我今早累坏了。再说了、乔治和弗雷德已经开始研制减肥药了。”

赫敏看了一眼在椅子上打瞌睡的查尔斯，心里猜出了七八分：“我只是害怕到时候他们给你的不是减肥药。”

 

早餐结束后，哈利和罗恩、赫敏一起去给查尔斯教授送黄油啤酒，梅林和格温则一起走向魔药课堂。梅林挥舞着自己的魔杖，喟叹道：“知道吗。我一直想要个魔杖来着。”

他显得很兴奋，似乎抛弃了之前在麻瓜世界所有怀才不遇的负面情绪。格温抿了抿唇，从手里抱着的的书中抽出一本有着棕色封面的笔记本，上面刻着霍格沃茨的校徽。她把书递给梅林，说：“一会魔药课肯定要用到的。你没有准备，这本就当见面礼了。”

梅林笑了笑，摇着头把她的手推了回去：“谢谢你，格温。赫敏已经帮我买好了，你看、在这儿。”

他把夹在手臂下的笔记本给格温看了看。格温有些不情愿的把手收了回去，脸上的表情变得不满，但只维持了一瞬间，就又恢复了笑脸。

梅林往前走了几步，脸上的笑容在眸中倒映一抹金色后立刻变得严肃。亚瑟也抱着两本书朝他走来。他的腿有些颤抖，但还是装作若无其事的样子走了过来，狠狠的撞了梅林一个踉跄。

梅林夹着的笔记本飞了出去，格温立刻带些恼怒地去把它捡了回来。她的脸因为气愤或害羞变得潮红，连她脸上的那颗小痣似乎都微微透着红色。格温把笔记本拿在手中，看了看亚瑟。

亚瑟像没看见她似的，捏腔作调的转身带着笑容说：“真抱歉，梅林。我没看到你。”

梅林则打量着亚瑟的腿，从格温手中接过本子，笑眯眯地说：“没关系。很抱歉看见你的腿中了咒语，昨晚埃里克教授让你绕着霍格沃茨跳了一夜舞、是吗？”

亚瑟却没有生气，他的脸上没有一丝波澜。“我承认、是的。不过你该担心自己。昨天你在我的魔杖上施了爆炸咒，埃里克教授带回去了。今早我路过瑞雯教授的办公室时，恰好看见她被炸的满脸都是灰尘。你猜，我有没有进去把真相告诉她？”

“我猜你告诉了。”梅林说，好像满不在乎似的，“这对我来说一点都不算大事，因为只要你告诉了瑞雯教授，我想、我就得去和查尔斯教授好好聊聊了。他和埃里克教授的关系看起来不错。”

亚瑟怔了一下，发出一声嗤笑：“听着，你不能威胁我。我吹口气就能把你分成八块。”

“是啊，只会用蛮力的菜头。”梅林扭过头对格温说。格温点头也不是、摇头也不是，赶紧抱着一摞书走向魔药课堂。

梅林挥了挥手表示告别，然后对着面前气的看起来像是要爆炸般的亚瑟眨了眨眼，活像一只无辜的小兔子。亚瑟半张着嘴，最后却只说了一句：“不管是什么，你身上有一种特质，我说不上来，但确实只有你有这种特质。”

“你如果再聪明点，我们一定会是有默契的好友。”梅林说道。他的眼睛中发着光，“我的意思是、你的身上也有种熟悉的感觉。”

“’也‘是什么意思？”亚瑟歪着头，向梅林走了两步。“我可不觉得我之前见过你。”

梅林摆出沉思的模样，竖着一根食指点着亚瑟。他觉得这个问题可真是太难了，因为他从小到大都觉得自己的记忆是不真实的，就像是..别人的记忆存在于他的头脑中。他必须认同这段记忆，即使他的记忆时常会混乱。

他不觉得自己的家庭是一个幸福的家，即使他的记忆是那么说的。他也不觉得自己第一个喜欢的女孩是一个在树下披着头发的小姑娘，因为他甚至想不出她的容颜。

梅林笑着摇了摇头。

亚瑟满不在乎的瞟了他一眼，说：“你要是想不起来就算了。反正我是没见过你，刚才的话就当成我们的第一次问候吧，别等我们真成了朋友的时候，第一次的回忆是锁腿咒。”

“呵呵。好吧，那你让我也在众目睽睽之下给你下个锁腿咒，就算扯平？”梅林勉强勾勾嘴角。

“Em..”亚瑟撇了撇嘴，灵巧的绕到梅林身后，朝另一面走去。“要迟到了，你可别跟着我，最好迟到、我可巴不得你给格兰芬多扣分哩。”

梅林自觉地屏蔽了这句话，大步的跟了上去。

 

魔药课上，叽叽喳喳的一片。罗恩站起来用书拍了几次桌子，又学着邓布利多的样子大喊’安静‘，可迎来的却是另一波的吵闹和马尔福肆意地嘲笑。

“别灰心，至少格兰芬多没有多少人说话。”哈利安慰着他说。

“是啊、可是马尔福他们..”罗恩愤愤的站了起来，又垂头丧气地坐下。“查尔斯教授怎么还不来、我们明明已经给他送去黄油啤酒了。”

哈利张开嘴刚想说些什么，查尔斯就跨进了教室。斯莱特林的人被施咒般的齐刷刷闭上了嘴。好吧、看看马尔福抓着嘴巴惊恐的眼神，就知道他们是真的被施咒了。

“各位同学们，早上好！”查尔斯笑容满面的对着台下的人说。他把那本《魔法药剂与药水》放到木桌上，拿起魔杖念了一个哈利从未听过的魔咒，并起两根手指抵着太阳穴。

哈利的脑中立刻涌进一段声音。那声音像是怕伤害到他的脑细胞一般，轻轻柔柔地说：“请大家把书翻到第一页，我们先来了解这学期我们要掌握的内容。大家在课余时间可以自发的预习。”

他瞪着眼睛，看着自己的手不受控制的快速翻开书，又快速的把手规规矩矩地摆到桌上，发出一声不可思议的赞叹。而马尔福则是一脸厌恶地看着自己的双手，凶狠地像是想把自己的手扭断。

赫敏立刻想起了这是什么魔咒，与此同时，她的脑海中出现了一声称赞。是查尔斯。他也把书翻到了第一页，然后说道：“在目录里，我们可以知道，第一章要学习的是缩身药剂的制作。现在、有谁能告诉我制作缩身药剂的材料有哪些？”

“嗯！”赫敏把手举到头顶，身子半坐着，像是要冲上去大声说出答案一样。

查尔斯绅士的走到赫敏面前，请她说出答案。

“缩身药剂需要雏菊的根、缩皱无花果、毛毛虫、一滴耗子胆汁和少许水蛭汁液。”赫敏站起身说。

查尔斯笑着冲赫敏点了点头。

缩身药剂很好学，很快就开始制作了。赫敏略显嫌弃的把毛毛虫切成片，罗恩看了看那一摊令人反胃的东西，捂着嘴扭过头把耗子胆汁倒进锅里。

哈利熟练的把已经处理好的材料放进坩埚里，转身去拿魔杖。他身后的马尔福没在做缩身药水，而是又在琢磨他的打嗝水了。马尔福注意到他的视线，看了一眼也在和他们一起认真做实验的查尔斯，这才挑着眉说：“一会倒是可以让救世主试试。我加大了功效。”

哈利把头扭了回去。

梅林用魔杖冲着药剂不停施法，导致他的锅都在冒着白烟。格温则认真的把每一个步骤都做到完美，她的进度最快了。

赫敏拿起装着水蛭汁液的小瓶，倒出几滴在锅里。锅中翻滚着波浪，还冒出了绿色的气泡。罗恩的不知道放错了些什么，整个坩埚都凝固了，比钻石还要坚硬。

“唔。很高兴罗恩同学为霍格沃茨提供了一块石头。”查尔斯不知道什么时候拿着一个小瓶子站到了罗恩的身边。他调皮的冲罗恩眨了眨眼睛，用魔杖把那块凝固的东西拿了出来。

罗恩尴尬的想要解释，却被赫敏捂住了嘴。赫敏在他耳边恶狠狠地说：“已经够丢人的了，你还要说什么？”

罗恩只好作罢，看着查尔斯拿走那一块不明物体，勉强扯着嘴角，笑了笑。


End file.
